


Caught In The Act -- Inflagranti erwischt

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  In einem von Kurts Kursen ist ein wunderbarer Mann und Kurt muss einfach mehr über ihn herausfinden. Er versucht das Studienprofil zu durchsuchen, um ein paar Hinweise zu erhalten, aber er kann sich nicht an seinen Nachnamen erinnern. Zum Glück geht ihm ein zufällig vorbeikommender Student hilfreich zur Hand.





	Caught In The Act -- Inflagranti erwischt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fhartz91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/gifts).
  * A translation of [Caught in the Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836720) by [fhartz91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91). 



> Inspiriert durch [dieses Video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al2_gVJpoDA) (Minute 2:20)
> 
> Vielen Dank [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Beta-Lesen. <3

 

 

 

"Herrgottnochmal, Rachel! Hättest du nicht noch länger warten können, bevor du mich zurückrufst?", meckert Kurt und jongliert gleichzeitig sein Handy und seine Bücher während er sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnt, um an einen freien Tisch mit einem verfügbaren Computer zu gelangen. Das Studentenkaffee auf dem Campus ist tagsüber _immer_ überfüllt. Die Studenten kommen eher vorbei, um sich in einen der Café-Laptops einzuloggen und ihre e-Mails zu checken, als dass sie tatsächlich Kaffee trinken, weshalb Kurt gewöhnlich aus Prinzip nicht hierher kommt. Der Kaffee schmeckt sowieso viel zu stark und er benutzt lieber seinen Laptop zuhause. Aber das ist ein Notfall. Er braucht Informationen und zwar jetzt sofort.

"Mein Handy sagt mir, dass ich dich tatsächlich eine Minute später zurückgerufen habe", verteidigt sich Rachel. "Mein Unterricht ist auch erst seit einer Sekunde um, weißt du? Cassie sieht mich gerade ganz böse an. Ich glaube, sie wird gleich in einem Grand Jeté zu mir rüber kommen und mir einen Fan Kick ins Gesicht verpassen!"

"Ducken und ausweichen, Berry, ducken und ausweichen. Es ist wichtig."

"Worum geht's denn!?", fragt sie. Ein Chor aus "Hey!" und "Pass Auf!"-Rufen begleitet ihre Frage und Kurt stellt sich vor, wie sie ihre Ein-Meter-Sechzig durch die Tür quetscht. "Hast du das Solo in deinem Gesangskurs bekommen?"

"Nein." Kurt eilt auf einen Tisch zu, den bereits drei andere Studenten im Visier haben und kommt ihnen zuvor. "Doch natürlich, ja", rudert er zurück, als ihm klar wird, was er gerade gesagt hat.

"Oh mein Gott, Kurt!" sprudelt Rachel heraus. "Das ist wunderbar!"

"Ja, ist es", stimmt Kurt zu und hält einen Moment inne, um diese Leistung angemessen zu würdigen. "Und ich werde dir alles erzählen, wenn wir uns sehen, aber jetzt geht es um etwas anderes."

"Etwas noch _Besseres!?"_

"Sagen wir mal, es ist ungefähr gleichwertig, aber in einer anderen Kategorie."

"Also jetzt mach's nicht so spannend! Sag schon!"

"Okay." Kurt loggt sich in den Computer ein und ruft sein Profil und seinen Kursplan auf. "Ich habe gerade den _umwerfendsten_ Jungen getroffen."

"Oooh! Erzähl!"

"Okay, okay, okay", quietscht Kurt. "Er ist in meinem Musical Performance Kurs." Kurt scrollt durch seinen Kursplan auf dem Bildschirm und wählt den Kurs aus, aber sein Professor hat die Teilnehmerliste noch nicht veröffentlicht. _Verdammt! So werd ich ihn nicht finden._ "Er ist ein Jahr weiter als wir, und Gott! Du müsstest ihn mal sehen!"

"Sieht er gut aus?", fragt Rachel. Nachdem es an ihrem Ende der Leitung plötzlich ganz ruhig geworden ist, nimmt er an, dass sie entweder frühzeitig ihren nächsten Klassensaal erreicht, oder sich in eine der Toiletten verzogen hat.

"Gutaussehend ist eine Untertreibung. Er hat die unglaublichsten Augen. Wenn er dich anschaut, kommt es dir vor, als wärst du die einzige Person im Raum...."

"Wow."

"Ja." Kurt ruft das Datenverzeichnis auf und versucht, den geheimnisvollen Mann zu finden, indem er seinen Vornamen und diesen Kurs eingibt, aber keine Übereinstimmung. "Er hat den perfektesten Mund, den es gibt."

"Das ist überaus wichtig."

"Und seine Stimme..." Kurt seufzt. "Er ist einfach..."

"Traumhaft?"

Kurt seufzt erneut. "Das Adjektiv würd' ich nie benutzen, aber ja. Er ist traumhaft. Und witzig. Wir mussten paarweise eine von den 30er Jahren inspirierte Szene improvisieren. Ich war so nervös, aber er hat mich die ganze Zeit zum Lachen gebracht. Er ist einfach so.... charmant. Und klug und talentiert."

"Das hast du alles in einer Stunde erfahren?"

"Rachel, Im Verlauf dieser _einen_ Stunde, hab ich ihn drei Instrumente fehlerlos spielen sehen und gehört, wie er sich in fünf verschiedenen Sprachen unterhalten hat. Ich glaube, für Intelligenz und Talent kann ich mich verbürgen."

"Was noch?", fragt Rachel und klingt absolut begeistert für ihren besten Freund. "Was ist sein Hauptfach? In welchem Studentenwohnheim wohnt er? Ist er schwul?"

"Genau das weiß ich nicht", antwortet Kurt und meint damit in erster Linie die 'schwul'-Frage. "Ich versuche, sein Studentenprofil nach Hinweisen zu durchsuchen, aber.... _Mist_." Kurt trommelt mit den Fingern auf den Computer.

"Was ist Mist?"

"Mir fällt sein Nachname nicht mehr ein. Es war Blaine Irgendwas-mit-A. Und du weißt, wie zickig dieses System ist. Blaine Alexson, Blaine Andelson..."

"Es ist Anderson", kommt eine hilfreiche Stimme von hinten. "A-n-d-e-r-s-o-n."

"Das ist es! Du meine Güte, danke! Vielen Dank!" Kurt tippt es korrekt ein und ruft Blaines Studentenprofil auf. _"Verdammt!"_

"Was?", fragen die Stimme hinter ihm und Rachel zur selben Zeit.

"Also, da steht überhaupt nichts – weder Hauptfach, noch Wohnheim oder e-Mail Adresse, nichts. Hmmh, ich frage mich, was er wohl zu verbergen hat."

"Nichts. Ich mag eben meine Privatsphäre", sagt die Stimme hinter ihm. Ein Stuhl wird neben seinen gezogen und ein Mann setzt sich hin.

Kurt dreht nicht den Kopf, um seinen Gast anzuschauen. Er hat keine Gelegenheit dazu. Er sitzt da wie versteinert. Ohne hinzusehen, wird Kurt mit einem Mal klar, wer da neben ihm sitzt; die tiefrote Färbung seiner Wangen stellt die Fakten klar.

"Ähm... ich ruf dich später zurück, Rach." Kurt beendet das Gespräch, legt sein Handy hin und schneidet einen Wortschwall ab aus "Warum? Was ist los? Was ist passiert – – – ?"

Kurt schluckt. Er schaut nach rechts. Als er das lächelnde Gesicht erblickt, murmelt er: "Oh... _Gott_."

"Nein", sagt der Mann neben ihm. "Nur Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Er tippt auf den Computerbildschirm und zeigt auf das Bild mit seinem Namen darunter. "Und du bist..." Blaine tippt mit einer Hand auf der Tastatur herum und im Handumdrehen hat er Kurts Profil aufgerufen. "Kurt Hummel."

"Äh.....", stottert Kurt, entsetzt darüber, dass er auf frischer Tat ertappt worden ist. "Das bin ich", gesteht er lahm und hat immerhin das Gefühl, dass das eine bessere Antwort ist, als ein weiteres einsilbiges _äh_.

"Tja, schön, dich offiziell kennenzulernen, Kurt", sagt Blaine. "Ich wollte mich dir nach dem Unterricht vorstellen, aber du hast dich ziemlich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht." Blaine kichert nervös, weil er jetzt weiß, _warum_.

Kurt versucht, auch zu lachen, aber er bringt nur eine weitere schmerzvolle Version von "Oh Gott" zustande.

"Sieht aus, als hättest du deine e-Mail in deinem Profil aufgelistet", stellt Blaine fest, sowohl geschmeichelt als auch amüsiert von Kurts momentaner Lähmung. "Aber, wenn du willst....", er greift in seine Tasche und zieht eine Visitenkarte heraus. _Oh mein Gott!_   denkt Kurt. _Er hat Visitenkarten?_ "Da steht meine e-Mail Adresse drauf _und_ meine Handynummer." Blaine legt sie auf den Tisch neben Kurts Handy. "Vielleicht kann ich dich ja mal auf einen Kaffee einladen?"

"Ja", sagt Kurt und schafft es endlich, etwas anderes als _ähm_ und _oh, Gott_ zu sagen. "Das klingt, als wäre es..... nett."

Kurt nickt.

Blaine nickt.

 _Ja_ , denkt Kurt. _Das geht ziemlich schnell bergab._

"Gut", sagt Blaine unbeirrt. "Ich muss zu meinem nächsten Kurs, aber ich erwarte, was von dir zu hören. Schon bald, okay? Sei kein Spielverderber?"

 _G_ _ibt es_ _hier denn noch_ _mehr_ _zu_ _verderben?_ Kurt ist nicht sicher, ob das möglich ist. "Bin ich nicht", sagt er und sein Blick folgt Blaine, als er zwischen den Leuten hindurchgeht. An der Tür dreht er sich um und winkt, dann verschwindet er in der Menschenmenge.

"Oh _Gott"_ , greift Kurt stöhnend auf seinen altbewährten Ausruf zurück, lässt seinen Kopf auf die Tastatur sinken und schlägt mit der Stirn leicht auf die Tasten. Das hätte nicht schlimmer werden können, selbst wenn er es genau so geplant hätte. Sein Handy klingelt und als er blind danach greift, fällt sein Blick auf die Visitenkarte, die Blaine auf dem Tisch zurückgelassen hat. "Hallo?"

"Kurt! Kurt, was ist los? Du hast mich abgewürgt."

"Ich hab seine Handynummer. Er will mich auf einen Kaffee einladen."

"Das ist.... das ist großartig!" jubelt Rachel.

"Ja." Kurt nimmt sie Karte und steckt sie zur sicheren Aufbewahrung in seine Tasche. "Zu dumm, dass ich ihn nicht anrufen kann."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich vor drei Minuten vor Scham gestorben bin."

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare und Kudos sind sehr erwünscht ;-)


End file.
